Archel Ultramarine
Archel Ultramarine is the daughter of Team Aqua leader Archie, from the game Pokemon Sapphire ''and remake ''Alpha Sapphire. Personality Archel loves to act like your stereotypical pirate, putting on the accent and using lingo... although given that she's from a game where pirates aren't the main focus, it's easy to tell that she's only one in her mannerisms. Still, she'll keep the act up no matter how many point this out because, well, it's too much fun acting like one! Generally she's very carefree and tends to put responsibilities on the back-burner, only acknolwedging them when they're going up in smoke. Towards enemies she'll taunt them and rough house with them... and with friends, she'll taunt them and rough house with them. A bit hard to tell if she likes you or not most of the time. Being a friend or foe might come down to if you tolerate this or not. She doesn't have much volume control on her voice, saying everything loud and clear... and likes bein' a little wordy with her pirate talk, too, although tends to ramble when she doesn't want to get to the point of something. Archel enjoys fighting-- no, not the Pokemon fighting seen in her games, but rather the physical kind where you and your opponent duke it out one on one. She's rather jealous of anyone from a fighting game because she'd love to be in that sort of action rather than stuck with 'boring' rpg systems. Something she loves even more than fighting is the ocean itself. She finds it extreamly beautiful and could go on about it's praises until the Wailords come home. Because of this, she's also very fond of creatures associated with the water and marine life. She also fiercly dislikes anyone who would dare to want to harm such a place, whether it's through pollution or otherwise, and unlike her usually playful nature will make it clear that she absolutely despises what you're doing. She supports all and any efforts involved with wildlife... although, taking after her father, might go a biiit too far with her suggestions. As in, 'summoning a creature capable of flooding the Earth is a great way to improve the environment'. In short, Archel does not have good ideas and is not to be trusted with any plans, lest they go awry very quickly. Appearance Archel is shorter than average height and, like her father, has a dark skin tone. She's very well exercised, and as such, weighs a bit more than average. She has dark hair inherited from her father, usually kept at about shoulder length. She has dark, navy blue eyes that have a confident, almost challenging look to them. She has some minor scars here and there from past scraps she's gotten into in the past. She also has quite the shark-toothed smile, something else that might be inherited from her father. She wears what appears to be like a swimmer's body suit, always ready to take a dive in the water. The suit itself is mainly a dark blue with various light blue and white lines that are arranged very similar to the patterns that a Kyogre would have. She usually goes barefoot, but if she must, then she'll wear sandals. She wears a bandana displaying the Team Aqua symbol on it clearly, she keeps her hair under it, but messy strands usually stray from under it anyways. She wears a necklace that has various clam shells, driftwood, and other 'beach treasures' on it. She has a mega-stone that's placed in an earring she often wears. Relationships Family She loves her pop, Archie, dearly, but is intimidated by the thought of taking over for him one day. She tries to keep this away from her thoughts and just focus on having a good time at Game High, but she's really very afraid that she'll end up being a bad leader and dissapointing her father. Plus, being a leader seems like something she'd have to trade in for her free, carefree life that she's living right now. She hasn't dared to express any of this, though. The rest of team Aqua might as well be a huge family to her, especially the admins Shelly and Matt of whom are like older siblings to her. Matt often affectionately calls her 'lil sis'. Friends It's a liiitle bit hard to tell if she actually thinks of you as a friend or not due to treating enemies and friends the same way for the most part. If you don't mind her playful taunting and habit of surprise rough-housing then, well, maybe you get along with her. Most pirates are good by her, and she'll often hang around them and ask what it's like to be a real ''pirate in their games. Because of her love for aquatic creatues, anyone relating to them is also good by her, and she'll likely be very fascinated by them. While thinking the red jacket is tacky, she and Aota are often wrasslin' partners who find comradery in exchanging taunts and teasing some of the more stuck-up characters of the school. Archel also often asks Aota what it's like to be in a game that actually ''has ''combat rather than some dumb RPG mechanics. Is, of course, fond of Honey T. Syrup and Simon Centifolia, because they're pirates! Fellow pirates gotta stick together, after all. Likes fightin' with Honey sometimes, but might go a little too far with the taunts regarding game series. Also tells Simon of the Mirage Islands that can be found in her region... although wishes the lad would be less prissy and more of a 'proper pirate'. What kind of pirate hates combat and loves puzzles? Of course, she also likes Edward 'Shifty' Boots, but always makes it a point to wrassle him whenever she spots him because it's in Archel's honest opinion that the boy's got to tough up. What kind of pirate is he gonna' be when he's sucha' wuss! No worries, though, Archel's more than happy to help him become a real, ''proper ''pirate... despite Archel technically not being one or even considering if Edward would even want her 'help'. Automatically likes Molly Ikameshi on the basis that she's a squid. Well, okay, their relationship is a little deeper than that. Archel is genially very interested in Molly's world, what it's like to live in a world where everyone around you is a sea-creature... it honestly sounds like a utopia to Archel, and she often uses Molly's world as an example that everything would totally be okay, no, better if the world were to flood over. Never mind the whole sea-creature bias she's getting here. Seems to have become friends with Curlz, although wishes the skelly would stop trying to get her to be friends with Maxime so much. Really, she understands the efforts, but it just isn't going to happen. Still, Archel humors her efforts. Nemeses Some may confuse Archel for thinking she dislikes them because she often treats friends and nemeses similarly... and vise versa. However, she has no tolerance for anyone who dares to abuse the ocean and it's wonders, and she'll make her dislike of those characters much clearer. Now, obviously she and Maxime Carmine aren't going to get along very well because, you know, from rivaling teams and all that. Archel tries to not let Maxime get to her too much, and if anything, makes it a hobby of hers to ambush the 'Magma lubber' as much as possible and challenge them to a good ol' match of fisticuffs instead of bein' as much of a chicken that her Torchic is. Also enjoys making lengthy taunts at her. M, her roommate, hasn't really ''done ''anything to her, but... that's the problem. They haven't done anything 'yet'. Sharing a room with the child of a glitch that's become infamous for causing so much chaos in the first generation is nerve-racking for her. Archel's heard horror stories of Bad Eggs, and quite frankly, she sure doesn't wanna see anyone, includin' herself or her pokemon, get turned into one face to face. She seems to have made an enemy with Magnilde Klug on the basis of their colors alone, and they're not even from the same game. But, she's more than ready to affirm her side, and she's sure that landlubber's involved with Team Magma somehow... Just what the heck is this 'BLU' team she's gettin' all worked out about, though? It's pretty ambiguous as to whether she really dislikes Alexander Greenbriar or if it's really more one-sided on Alexander's side, seeing as how she does the usual ambush rough-housing and taunting routine. She seems pretty unaffected by his supposed 'creepyness', and thinks he could really stand to do some more exercisin', really. Doesn't really pay attention to his monologues either. Is extremely unaware that Parker Gage ''does not ''like it when someone stands on the middle of a table at lunchtime and yells about Parker's apparent success within his franchise and how everyone should congratulate the landlubber on it. And that Parker also dislikes it when said someone does it at least two times a week. ALSO PARKER CONGRATS ON THA' NEW MOVIE YA ''LUCKY LANDLUBBER. Pets Why, she has her loyal Mudkip, of course! Being a trainer from Hoenn, she got the opportunity to choose from the three starters of that region. Of course she'd choose the water type, otherwise she'd have no right to call herself future leader of Team Aqua! She nicknamed the little guy Buccanneer. Now, she and Buccanneer get along pretty well, and you'd think that he'd be a little stronger because of Archel's training but... that's the problem. Buccanneer hardly gets any training because Archel prefers training and fighting her own battles... even against other pokemon. Now, in the pokemon games, this would likely be illegal, but Archel is stubbornly insisting that she can rely on her left and right hook. Plus, while Buccaneer certainly has the will to fight, Archel isn't the best strategist when she isn't insisting she can take on the opponent herself. She does hope that one day, once Buccaneer evolves all the way, that their bond would be strong enough for Buccaneer to mega-evolve and... she'd have the ultimate wrasslin' partner. Romance They'd have to be a lad who could perhaps get over her rough and tough nature, for one. Someone who she can easily have fun with would also be a want, although there may be some concerns as to whether she actually takes the relationship seriously at all. Someone who doesn't have a dislike for the sea and all it's wonders, and might have a passion for it that matches hers, would also be a must. Trivia *Ofabettername kiiind of sort of actually based a few things about Archel from Maxime's profile, to create a foil and maybe because they're an unoriginal hack *Archel is a huuuuge fan of Crasher Wake, how could she not? He's a wrestler and ''a water type user! *Archel maintains an average grade of a B, or an 80 percent, because she usually ends up getting her assignments too wet. **Seriously, though, don't mention the 'too much water' meme to her. Never enough water. ''Never. *With her love of the ocean, she also has an interest for environmental science despite her rather brutish looks. She honestly thinks that understanding what makes up the environment and how it all reacts could help it down the line. *To differ with Maxime's British accent, Archel has a cockney accent. *Archel isn't exactly a full-vegetarian, seeing as how all that training needs plenty of protein, but she does refrain from eating all and any seafood dishes. *Archel is a proud member of her own club, 'Pirate Power' (or just PP), and all pirates of the school are invited to join for good ol' pirate activities like taking the school as their own domain since really there's enough of them to do it. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Antagonist Category:OfaBetterName's Sorry Lot